Wicked Little Things
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara has shut down. Grissom is with Sophia. He tries to look into Sara's problem fighting the temptation that could lead him down a different road. When he does go there is a surprise in store that might end this new furture.
1. Chapter 1

Grissom moved in bed as his cell phone went off again. He groaned reaching over picking it up lying back he put the phone to his ear.

"Grissom." He said

A female arm slid over his chest as Sophia curled up beside him. Grissom listened to Catherine on the other side of the line as he rubbed his head.

"You take care of it." He said "We'll talk when I come in."

He hung up sighing as Sophia kissed his bare chest looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Sara called in sick again."

She kissed his chest again as he rubbed his head.

"Don't worry about her. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

He sighed closing his eyes. She moved up kissing his neck as he put his arms around her.

I laid in bed sleeping off a hangover. My head throbbed and I vomited over and over till nothing came out. The doorbell rang as I moaned moving in bed. It went off again. I put a pillow over my head. Grissom waited outside in his work clothes. He looked at his watch getting out his phone. My cell phone rang and I sat up regretting it immediately as I grabbed the phone throwing it across the room.

"Come on Sara." Grissom said

I stood going out hearing the doorbell go off. Grissom jumped back as I opened the door looking at him.

"What?!" I snapped

"I…came to see how you were doing." He said, taking in my white complexion.

I eyed him silently as he put his phone away.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to lie down."

"I'll only be a minute."

"No." I said

"Sara, I just want to make sure you are all right."

I caved letting him inside leaving the door open I faced him. He looked around then at me.

"You okay?"

"Fine." I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"You called in sick again."

"I have the flu."

He nodded observing me.

"Well I want to…." I said, stopping as he touched my head and cheeks. I froze enjoying the feel of his touch.

"You don't have a fever."

I said nothing as I searched his face. He let me go as he looked at me.

"I did." I said, lying.

"Take some medicine and come back tomorrow."

"I will."

He nodded walking out. I closed the door leaning against it.

I came to work the next day keeping a low profile. Grissom asked me to come with him on a case. I sat beside him in the Tahoe looking out the window feeling his eyes on me more than once. Neither of us talked.

We got to the scene at a gas station. Brass walked over talking to Grissom as I got my case walking into the convenience store seeing blood on the floor and two men lying next to it. One had a gun next to him and the other was just an innocent bystander. Leaning down I looked at the man next to the gun. His eyes stared at nothing.

"Sara?"

I jumped up seeing Grissom standing beside me.

"Sorry, I am going to see the camera."

"Okay." I said

He looked at me funny then walked away. I worked the scene then Grissom joined me. We finished walking back to the vehicle. Grissom took my case and his putting it in the back. I stood looking down as he closed the doors. He watched me a moment.

"Ready?" He asked

"Yeah." I said

We got in driving. Grissom looked at me again then he turned down a road. I looked at him.

"Grissom, this isn't the way back."

He said nothing as he stopped the Tahoe turning off the engine then he looked at me. I took a breath looking around.

"Sara, talk to me."

"What about?" I asked, looking down.

"About you. I am worried about you."

"You don't have to be." I said, looking at him.

"Yes, I do. You are one of my best CSI's and I feel like we are losing you."

I swallowed looking down.

"Are we losing you?"

"No."

"Then talk to me."

I shook my head. He sighed looking at me. I reached up wiping my cheek sniffing.

"It's…..just too hard." I said

"What is?"

"Everything." I said, looking around. I wiped another tear. "My life…work…..everything."

He looked at my hands on my lap.

"You don't understand."

"I want to." He said

I looked at him.

"Trust me Grissom, you don't." I said, looking back down sniffing.

He stared at me in silence.

"Could we leave?" I asked

"No."

I looked at him.

"I want to leave!" I said

He bit his lip looking at me then he turned starting the engine driving again. We parked outside the lab and I jumped out walking over to get my case and some evidence. Grissom met me there blocking the doors.

"Sara, I want to help you."

"No."

"Please." He said, touching my arms. "I want to help you."

I looked at him.

"You can't help me, Grissom."

"You are going through something and I…."

"Grissom, leave me alone!" I shouted, yanking my arms from his as I ran to the building. He watched me run worried.

Sophia saw me come into the breakroom upset. She watched me get some coffee drinking it.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

I threw the cup away glaring at her with red eyes.

"Can everyone stop asking me that?!"

Her mouth opened as Grissom came in seeing us.

"Sara, I want to talk to you in my office now!"

I looked at them inching my way to the door where Grissom was.

"No!" I said

Grissom pulled me by the arm leading me to his office. I struggled desperately trying to get out of his grip. He yanked me into his office then he locked the door looking at me. I backed up breathing fast as he stood his ground.

"Sit down!"

"You can't keep me here!"

"I can and will." He said

I backed up again staring at the door. He walked over as I backed up more.

"Sara, please sit down."

I shook my head.

"You're not leaving until we talk."

He gave me his best boss look and I slowly moved over to the couch sitting down. He sat beside me watching as I moved away from him.

"You have a lot of vacation days. I think you need one."

"No." I said

He looked at me then at the floor. I put my hand to my face crying. He was stunned then he slowly touched my shaking back. I tried to move away only to be pulled against him. He put his head against mine.

"It's okay." He said

I buried my face into his shirt sobbing as he smoothed my hair rubbing my back. After twenty minutes I calmed down feeling drained. Grissom looked at the floor silently thinking. He felt me relax breathing calmly. His beeper went off. He looked at it seeing he needed to go. Slowly he moved allowing me to lie on his couch. I heard the door open and close then nothing.

Sophia met him in the hallway as he ruffled his hair.

"Is she all right?"

"I think she is having a breakdown."

Sophia looked at him stunned.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

When he returned I was leaving. I stopped as the door opened and he came in seeing me.

"Sara, you're off the case. I want you to take some personal time."

I said nothing as he looked at me.

"I think some time away will be good for you."

"What do I do?" I asked

"Rest."

"I want to be here."

"No, that is not an option." He said "You can see a counselor."

"Grissom, do you love me?" I asked

He looked at me in silence.

"What?"

"Do you love me at all?"

"Sara, I don't want to talk about this."

"That's my answer." I said

He looked at me in pain.

"I'll go on vacation." I said

He moved watching me go to the door.

"I would take a trip." He said "See family."

I looked at the door knob.

"There's only one place I am going?"

"Where?"

I looked at him.

"Someplace I am safe."

I opened the door feeling him close it.

"Sara, it scares me when you talk like that."

"It's better this way. You won't have to worry and you can live happily ever after with Sophia."

"It's not better, it's worse." He said

I looked at him as he looked at me scared.

"You'll come home with me tonight."

"I want to go home."

"No, I'll make some calls."

He grabbed his cell dialing then he looked at me. I settled into his car as he drove to his home. Closing my eyes I rested my head against the window. We parked outside his place and he got out with me following. I went into his home allowing him to lead me to the spare bedroom. I laid in the bed as he took my shoes off. He stood still as I moved to my side. He slid in behind me putting his arms around my body.

"I am not losing you, Sara. Not now." He said

I woke hearing a sound. Grissom was talking on his phone walking around. I sat up touching my messed hair getting up walking out to the living room. Grissom turned seeing me as he stood in his work clothes in the living room. He said goodbye to whomever he was talking to then he faced me.

"How are you?" He asked

"Who was that?" I asked

"Catherine. Are you hungry?"

"No." I said

"You should eat something."

I shook my head looking around. He sighed walking over holding his phone. I felt his hands touch my arms.

"Honey, you need to eat." He said

I looked at him as he said honey. He searched my eyes as his hands went up and down my cool arms.

"If I do can I go?"

"I don't want you to leave."

"I won't do anything."

He looked deeply into my eyes.

"I want you to stay here for the time being."

His phone went off. He lifted it to his ear looking at me.

"Hi Honey." He said

I closed my eyes feeling a pain in my chest. He went to the kitchen talking as I looked at the front door. He hung up coming out with a plate of toast seeing me at the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm leaving." I said

"I said no." He said, putting the plate down on the dining room table.

"Grissom, you don't want me here. I am in the way."

"I never said that."

He walked over touching my cheek. I stepped closer savoring his touch.

"You can't leave. I need you." He said, gently.

He looked at my lips as I sighed gently. His head came closer and he closed his eyes barely touching my lips. His eyes opened again looking at mine. I froze knowing this was out of pity. I moved my head to the side feeling his warm breath against my cheek. He stepped back looking at me. A tear went down my cheek.

"Sara, I'm sorry."

I didn't answer as I opened the door sliding out quickly. Grissom touched the door looking down.

When I got home nothing appealed to me but a shower. I stood under the spray holding my hands up to my chest clasped together. My life seemed to be on a merry go round. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Grissom almost kissing me.

Sophia slowly massaged Grissom's shoulders as he sat on her couch after shift the next night. He was deep in thought as she rubbed away the tense muscles.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked

He blinked moving his head to the side.

"Honey, I need to do something."

"What?"

"I need to check on Sara."

She sat back looking at him.

"Gil, your letting yourself get sucked into her world. She needs a counselor, not you."

"Someone has to be there for her." He said

"It's not your job. You have your own life, and me." She said, kissing his neck.

"I do have you, don't I?" He asked, smiling faintly.

"Yes."

"Right now Sara has no one. I just want to check on her."

She sighed sitting back watching him stand.

"I'll be back."

"No you won't."

He leaned over kissing her then walked out. Grissom knocked on my door hearing me unlock it looking out at him.

"Hey." He said

"Babysitting me again?"

"No, just a social call." He said

I moved letting him in shutting the door I walked past him only to be caught and pulled back.

"Have you eaten?" He asked

"I had some toast." I said

"That's not enough."

"Why are you here?" I asked

He searched my eyes.

"Because you need me."

"What about Sophia?"

"We are talking about you." He said

I stared at him slowly raising my hand up to touch his coat. He looked down at my hand then at me. He slowly pulled me against him I closed my eyes breathing in his scent. He put his hands on my back looking at the wall behind me.

"I do care about you, Sara." He said "I need you at the lab. I think if you talked to someone you would feel better."

I moved back looking at him.

"I see so much pain in you. I know I have caused a great deal of it."

He watched me give in nodding.

After a few weeks I came back feeling better after I talked to a counselor. Nick informed me that Grissom and Sophia were over I almost fell over. Grissom came into the breakroom seeing me getting coffee. He walked over as I moved out of the way.

"So, do you have anything for me to do?" I asked

He shook his head pouring some coffee.

"Grissom?" I said

He turned looking at me holding a cup.

"I…..heard about you and….Sophia….I wanted to say sorry."

"It was mutual." He said

"Oh, well still it has to be hard." I said

"I'm fine." He said "You can help me with paper work."

I watched him go out of the room and I quickly followed. He walked into his office setting down his cup and papers on the desk then he turned to me.

"Are you still seeing a counselor?"

"Yes."

"And?" He asked

"It's going well." I said

He nodded looking me up and down.

"You wanted me to help you?"

"That can wait. Come here." He said

I slowly walked over. He took my hand in his.

"Sara, I have been thinking about things."

"Okay."

He looked at me.

"I have been thinking about you….and me."

My heart started pounding.

"Oh."

"What are your thoughts?" He asked

"I…don't know."

He nodded letting his thumb move over my knuckles.

"Let's do the paperwork."

He let my hand go and I gasped at the loss of touch. He looked at me as he rounded his desk sitting down.

He read a letter later as I sat beside him bored. I watched him in silence in fascination. He glanced at me handing the paper to me. I stamped it putting it on a pile. He read another paper and I shifted in my seat.

"Bored?" He asked

"My foot is asleep." I said, stumping it on the ground.

He handed me the paper looking down at my foot.

"It's okay." I said

He nodded watching me lean over rubbing it. I smiled at him then sat back in my seat. He went back to the paperwork. An hour later I was antsy turning my chair in different directions. Grissom sighed looking at a letter then he put it down in front of him looking at me.

"Hungry?" He asked

"A little." I said

"I can have some Chinese sent here."

"Okay."

He phoned it in then he looked at the letter again. I spun around when the chair almost fell backwards. He caught my arm pulling me back up.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah." I said, chuckling as I sat back up. I stopped moving when I noticed his lips were close to mine. He looked into my eyes before moving forwards catching mine. I could not stop myself as I moved closer putting my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer till I was sitting on his lap. The kissing became more intense and I moved back breathing fast looking at him.

My fingers went to his buttoned shirt. I leaned down kissing his chest and neck. He put his arms around me closing his eyes. Finding his lips again we began to intensify our kisses. A knock at the door distracted Grissom. He stopped kissing me looking at the door.

"Yes?" He called

"Grissom, I need your help with something." Nick called

"I'll…be there…in a minute."

I sat back looking at him with desire.

"I…have to go." He said, buttoning his shirt.

"I'll…wait here." I said

He nodded watching as I moved back to the chair I was sitting in. He got up walking out. My skin was tingling with pleasure. I wanted more.

When Grissom came back the food had gotten here. We ate then he had to go to a meeting. I helped Greg trying to think about something else other than what happened earlier.

After shift Grissom took my arm leading me to his car. We got in driving off to his place. Once inside I attacked him. He went along with it letting me lead him into the bedroom.

Later I moved feeling perfectly at peace. Stretching, I sighed opening my eyes looking over at the sleeping man beside me. He breathed in and out slowly on his side. I smiled moving closer looking at his bare smooth chest noticing a freckle on his stomach. I stared at it reaching over gently touching it. Grissom moved opening his eyes looking at me.

"Hey." He said

I smiled moving closer kissing him.

"So?" I said

He smiled blinking slowly.

"So I think I am in love." He said

"Isn't that a little fast?"

"I think I have always been." He said, touching my cheek. "I didn't realize it till last night."

I sat up pulling the sheets around me.

"Grissom, I think we are going to fast." I said

His hand went up my smooth back.

"Perhaps we are."

I sighed looking down at him.

"I do love you, but I don't want to rush into anything we would regret. If we are to be together I want to be sure."

"I agree." He said

I laid on my stomach putting my head against his chest as he played with my hair.

A month later we were still taking it slow. After a shift I saw Grissom walking down the hallway talking on his phone. I whistled after him smiling watching him turn giving me a warning glance.

He came out seeing me leaning against my car looking at him swinging my keys around with my finger.

"Sara, we have rules about sexual harassment." He said

"I know." I said

"Don't do it again." He said

I nodded smiling as he turned.

Parking outside my place I saw him park beside me getting out.

"Stalking me now?" I asked

He kissed me then motioned to the stairs. We ate then sat on the couch watching a movie. I plopped back against the cushions yawning.

"I don't think I am going to last much longer." I said

"I'll leave." He said

"No, I want you to stay." I said

He looked at his watch.

"I really should go."

He stood pulling me up then we walked to the door.

"See you at work." I said

He kissed me then went out.

Sophia walked over to the lab seeing Grissom working alone in the room. She knocked making him look at her.

"Haven't seen you in a while." She said

He nodded looking at her.

"How are you?" He asked

"Better seeing you." She said "Are we still mad at each other?"

"I am not mad." He said

"Good."

He looked back down at the screwdriver he worked on.

"How's the police department?"

"Good, I like it." She said, coming over to him. "Gil, there is something we need to discuss."

"Yes?"

"This might not be the best place." She said, looking around.

He looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well….this is not easy to say…..I am pregnant."

Grissom looked at her stunned.

"P…pregnant?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded

"Is it….mine?"

"Yes."

He set down the screwdriver looking at her. She watched him lean against the table rubbing his head.

"I didn't want to tell you here, but I needed to tell you."

"What are you going to do?" He asked

"Well, I have several options, but I think having the baby and keeping it is what I am considering."

He nodded. Sophia turned seeing me standing at the door looking at them. Grissom looked at me knowing I had heard the word baby.

"Did you want something, Sara? Grissom and I are talking." Sophia said

"I…heard." I said

"Sara, I'll meet you in my office." Grissom said

I nodded backing up walking out. Sophia rubbed her head turning to him.

"Great, now the entire lab will know."

"Sophia, whatever you need I will help."

She smiled at him. Grissom came into his office seeing me standing still stunned.

"She is having a baby?" I asked

"Yes, and it is mine." Grissom said, shutting the door.

I looked down reaching up touching my head.

"Sara, I don't want this spread."

"I can't believe this." I said

"I told Sophia I would help her, but I am not getting back together with her." He said

I looked at him.

"I love you." He said

"Another woman is having your baby and you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you even know what is happening here? Do you comprehend?" I asked, moving around the room. "She is having your baby!"

"Sara, calm down."

"No, you casually come in here and tell me what is happening and then you say I love you?! That is not what you should be saying!"

"What should I be saying?"

"Grissom, this is happening! Right now there is a human being growing inside Sophia, and it's going to grow up! How can you say you love me with this going on?!"

Grissom calmly walked over putting his hands on my cheeks.

"Listen to me. I have talked to Sophia and she has agreed to have the baby without me. I told her I will assist her, but she does not want to get back together. I love you and nothing will ever change that." He said "I never meant for this to happen, but it has. You need to calm down."

I took a breath as he searched my eyes.

"Now, will you marry me?"

I nearly fell as he waited.

"Marry?"

"Yes."

"Grissom!"

He covered my mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

I nodded. He nodded pulling me against him. I knew in the pit of my stomach how this would end.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia walked into the lab with a baby in a car seat. She looked down at the small sleeping baby remarking how much he looked like Grissom. A knock at his door made him look up seeing her open the door. His eyes instantly went to the baby as he stood.

"I wanted you to see him." She said

"Him?" He asked, watching her set the car seat on the desk.

"I named him Sam." She said

Grissom nodded staying still.

"Gil, I know you wanted to be there, but it was easier this way." She said

"Can I hold him?"

She nodded reaching over lifting the baby in her arms then handing him to Grissom. The baby moved then stilled. Grissom touched the dark fuzzy hair growing on Sam's head. Sophia sat down in a chair watching him.

I came in stopping as I saw who was there.

"Oh….I didn't know you had company." I said

"Come in." Grissom said "Meet Sam."

I slowly moved over looking at the baby.

"What do you think?" Grissom asked

"He's cute." I said "I'll come back later."

"It's okay Sara." Sophia said

"I better go." I said, walking out.

"Was there something important?" Grissom asked

"No." I said, hurrying out.

Grissom looked at the empty doorway then at Sam.

"She is not comfortable with this." Sophia said

"Give her time."

Grissom sat in his chair touching the little soft hand curled into a fist.

I walked out of the building seeing Grissom waiting by our car. I did not smile as I walked over. He looked at me then walked to my side opening the door. We got in and he looked over at me.

"Your uncomfortable about this, aren't you?"

"She has your baby. It's weird." I said, looking down.

He reached over taking my hand.

"Sara."

I looked at him.

"You know what, this is my problem, not yours."

"If it bothers you it is important to me."

I slowly nodded as he rubbed my hand before starting the car.

I stayed awake for a while thinking about things. Grissom moved to his back breathing slowly. I looked at him as I played with my rings. Moving to his side, I started kissing his neck. He woke moving looking at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing your neck." I said, moving to the spot I was before.

He yawned moving to lie down on his back again.

"Can't sleep?" He asked

"No."

"Why not?" He asked

I leaned up looking down at him.

"I was just thinking about you and I."

"What about us?"

His hand went to my arm.

"Grissom, I know you love me."

"I do."

"I love you to. I just feel like I need to share you with Sophia. She's the third person in our marriage."

He sat up touching my cheek.

"Honey, she is not going to interfere with what we have. I love you more than anyone in this world. I want you to feel happy and fulfilled. Do you mind Sam?"

"No."

"If Sophia allows me to see him I would like to."

I leaned over kissing him. He laid down pulling me with him.

Moving in bed the next day I stretched sighing as I looked over to other side of the bed. Grissom was gone. I rolled over breathing in his scent from his pillow. Closing my eyes I drifted into sleep. Grissom walked in with his work clothes on carrying a cup of coffee. He looked at me smiling faintly looking at my beautiful ivory skin. He set his cup down on his night table then he leaned over kissing my shoulder.

"Time to get up." He said

"Half an hour more." I said, mumbling in his pillow.

"Sara." He said

I groaned not moving. He rubbed my arm reaching over grabbing his coffee. I lifted my head sniffing the air with my nose.

"Coffee?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"Mmhmm."

I sat up grabbing his cup lifting it to my lips drinking.

"Mm it's good."

He nodded watching me.

"Get up." He said, standing.

I sighed staying still drinking the coffee as he left the room. We went to work separating. Grissom had to go to a crime scene as Greg and I worked in the garage.

I ate a pickle in the breakroom as Grissom walked past with Catherine. He stopped coming in seeing me.

"Sara, I might be coming home late." He said, throwing me the car keys.

"I'll wait." I said

"That's all right." He said

I smiled at him a little watching him leave. Going home I ate some left over Chinese and watched the news. A hurried knock at the door woke me. I stood going over opening it seeing Sophia.

"Is Gil here?!" She asked

"No, he's working late."

She sighed looking upset.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go out of town on a case. My babysitter is sick I need someone to watch Sam."

"I could." I said, seeing how desperate she was.

"No, that's okay."

"Sophia, who else would help you?"

She eyed me biting her lip.

"Fine." She said, handing me the car seat with the sleeping baby with a diaper bag. I watched her look at him then leave. I closed the door setting the car seat on the dining room table looking at the baby. He seemed okay for now.

Grissom got home hearing a baby crying. He looked around curiously seeing me sitting on the bed holding a baby.

"Hey, where did you get the baby?" He asked

"I got it from Sophia. She left on case." I said

He walked over taking his son.

"He's been quiet up till now." I said

"Maybe he's hungry." Grissom said

"She left a bag."

He watched me walk out of the room then he looked at Sam. I came back in with a warm bottle handing it to Grissom.

"I've never done this before." He said

"Me neither."

He shook his head putting the nipple in the baby's mouth. The baby latched on looking with blue eyes at his father. Grissom smiled at me then at the baby.

"He really does look like you." I said, touching his little blue bootie.

"Yes he does."

I sighed walking around him sitting on the bed. He sat down as I watched him.

"Do you want another one of those?" I asked

He looked at me.

"I don't know. I never thought of it."

I nodded leaning back against the headboard.

"It scares me." I said

"Me to." Grissom said

He sniffed wrinkling his nose.

"I think he needs changed."

"What do we do?" I asked

"I don't know…..a diaper would be helpful."

"I'll get the bag." I said, running out. He put the bottle down as Sam started crying.

"I wish your mother was here." He said

I came back putting the bag beside him on the bed looking through it.

"Diaper." I said, holding it out.

Grissom stood.

"Can you put a towel down on the bed?"

I got one placing it on the bed. Grissom laid the baby down then he started to undo his little outfit. When he undid the first tab on the diaper the smell of poop hit me. I tried not the gag as Grissom continued.

"Breathe through your mouth!" He said

I tried looking at the mess in the diaper. Grissom cleaned the baby up rolling the soiled diaper up putting it aside. I handed him a wet cloth and he wiped what was left. He got the new diaper on and lifted the baby up walking away to throw the old diaper out. He came back soothing the baby as he started to calm down. I yawned as Grissom rocked the baby till he went to sleep. He placed him in the car seat by the bed then he changed coming to bed.

The baby cried again an hour later. Grissom felt me roll over groaning as I put the pillow over my head. He sat up looking at the squirming creature in the car seat. Getting up he took the baby out to the living room.

I moved in bed seeing a bunch of pillows on Grissom's side. I moved seeing the baby sleeping on his back with pillows all around him. I got up slowly coming out of the living room seeing Grissom walking back with his work clothes on.

"Where is Sophia at?" I asked

"She phoned earlier saying that she's still working the case."

"Are you going to take him to work?"

He nodded walking into the went to work with the baby. I started to wonder if Sophia was able to cope with a baby and a job. At break time I saw her holding the baby crying as Grissom talked to her outside his office.

"It doesn't have to be like this." Grissom said

"Yes, it does. I have a job that is my life and now I have Sam to tend with now. It's getting tough."

"Are you blaming the baby?" He asked

"No, of course not, but it seems that after I had him things are not working out." She said

"What do you want me to do?" He asked

She sighed looking at the baby then at him.

"What if you took him for the time being?"

I walked over closer looking at her as Grissom looked over at me. Sophia turned seeing me.

"You are giving us your baby?" I asked

"This does not concern you!" Sophia said

"It does because Grissom is my husband!"

"I am talking to the father of my child, not you!"

I stared at her then at Grissom.

"Go away!" She shouted

I gave her a look then I walked away. Grissom sighed looking at where I was standing. I got some coffee as Grissom came in seeing I was mad.

"You let her talk to me like that?!" I said

"Sara, I want to take Sam."

I stood there with my mouth open.

"We both have jobs."

"I know." He said "We could have someone watch him."

"Are you seriously going to do this?"

"He is my son." He said

I sighed looking down.

"Sara, I know we never considered this, but he needs a good life. It's not fair to leave him with a terrible future."

"I knew she would do this."

"Sara, please."

I looked at him seeing he really wanted him.

"I am not good with children. You know my past."

"You will be fine."

He touched my arms.

"All right." I said

He nodded rubbing my arms.

I knew after that the added pressure of raising a baby would either tear us apart or make us stronger. Grissom had Sam strapped into the back of the car as we drove home. We got into the house and he set his car seat in the living room leaving him there. I stood looking at the baby mad at Sophia and terrified of the little being that now we needed to raise.

Grissom came out looking down at the baby as I looked at him.

"I suppose we can make the spare room into the baby room." I said

"There's boxes in there that will have to be put into storage." He said

I nodded looking down at the baby. He pulled me to face him touching my cheek with his hand then he kissed me slowly. I opened my eyes as he moved back.

"Honey, I know this will be difficult and I want to say I love you."

I nodded hugging him.

The next day I woke up hearing the baby cry in his car seat by the bed. Grissom was in the shower. I stood walking over looking at Sam.

"I am not very good at this." I said, leaning down lifting him up. All at once he stopped crying. "Huh."

He looked at me moving his fingers.

"Okay, I am going to put you down." I said, placing him back in the car seat. He started to scream again. I picked him up and he stopped. I walked with him to the kitchen pouring some coffee. He watched me drink while I looked at him. "I can see your turning into Grissom already. He stares to. You don't look like your mother. I suppose you can call me…..I am talking to a baby."

I looked up seeing Grissom standing in the doorway smiling at me dressed for work.

"You better take him." I said, giving Sam to Grissom.

The baby started to cry as Grissom held him against his chest kissing his head. I started to leave, but his crying got to me. Grissom looked over seeing me come back in taking him in my arms. The crying stopped instantly.

"He seems to like you." He said

"I don't know why." I said

"The Grissom men know good things when they see them."

I gave him a look then walked out of the room. The neighbor came over taking Sam while we went to work. I rubbed my head as Nick and I worked in the lab. Sophia walked over standing at the door looking at me.

"Hey." She said

I glanced at her not saying a thing.

"How is Sam?"

"If you're talking about the baby you abandoned he is doing fine." I said

"Can I talk to you outside?" She asked, walking out.

I threw down my tweezers coming out to join her.

"I did not abandon the baby!"

"What do you call leaving him with us?!"

"Sara, he is Gil's baby! I have responsibilities here and it is hard to take care of a baby while I am here!"

"Don't call him Gil! He is nothing to you!"

"He and I have a past okay, and a child!"

"I think you should leave me alone!" I said, glaring at her before going back in the lab room with Nick.

She walked past quickly as Nick looked at me then at what he was doing. Grissom could tell I was upset over something as we came home. I changed and then laid in bed. Grissom walked in seeing me lying on my side not facing him.

The baby in the living room was getting fussy. I threw the blankets off me and went out to hold Sam. Grissom came out seeing me sitting on the couch holding the baby in my lap looking at him.

He sat down beside me looking at Sam. He looked at me as I touched Sam's hands.

"What happened today?" He asked

"Your girlfriend paid me a visit and we got into it."

"She's not my girlfriend." He said

"Whatever she is…..we had a fight about Sam."

He looked at the baby.

"I see."

"She's the mother and I think she should take responsibility!"

"Do you want to give him back?"

I sighed looking at Grissom.

"I don't know. I don't see this as being a good situation. We have lives outside and it is hard to come home and put in another shift."

"What if I take care of him and you don't?"

Sam opened his eyes looking at me. Inside I knew I would have to have a strength to get through this.

"I want him here and I will help you take care of him."

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes."

He nodded watching me touch the baby.

Grissom moved in bed later seeing I was gone. He got up quietly walking out the living room seeing me lying on the couch with the baby lying beside me with my arm securely around his stomach. He gently tried to take the baby from me, but I woke seeing him.

"Sorry, I am going to put him in his car seat." He whispered

"He'll just cry." I said

"I think he is all right." He said

I laid back down watching him carrying the baby in the bedroom. Grissom came back out kissing my head.

"Come to bed."

"To tired." I said

He slid in behind me moving my hair from my neck kissing it. I moved facing him kissing him.

"You are amazing." He said

"How?" I asked, kissing his neck.

"I think deep down you are a baby person."

I leaned back looking at him.

"It would have to be very deep down." I said

He kissed me again.


	3. Chapter 3

I moved opening my eyes seeing everything in a hazy light. My head throbbed with pressure as I tried to sit up. Someone came in seeing me and walked over sitting down on the couch. I looked seeing Grissom. He helped me sit up then his hand stayed on my lap.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"I….don't know. I remember nothing." I said

"I brought you home. Do you remember….after that?"

"No, what happened?" I asked

He didn't talk as his hand rubbed my blanket covered leg.

"You had a breakdown when I brought you home."

"A breakdown?"

"Yes, and you really scared me."

"I don't remember." I said, shaking his head.

He sighed looking down.

"What did I do?"

He looked at me again.

"It doesn't matter." He said "Are you hungry?"

"A little, and I have a headache."

"Okay, I'll get you something."

He got up walking away as I laid back looking at my hands. He brought me some tea and a bowl of soup with aspirin. I could tell what ever happened it affected him. He sat on the couch watching me closely in silence. When I finished he put everything away and sat again. I touched his hand feeling his grasp mine.

He slid his fingers over my knuckles. I watched as he did this feeling him move closer till his face was very close to mine. I closed my eyes feeling his breath on my nose. He put his head against mine moving it slowly back till our mouths touched. He kissed me then moved back searching my eyes.

"Sara, I have hurt you and I want to make it up to you."

"How?" I asked

"I want to prove to you that I love you."

"You do love me?"

"Yes."

He hugged me against him.

A few days later I was allowed back into the building. Grissom was nowhere to be seen. I walked into the locker room seeing Sophia just walking out.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, glancing at her as I opened my locker.

"You seemed upset when I told you about being at Grissom's."

I looked at her feeling the pain coming back.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm fine." I said

She nodded before leaving. I shut my locker leaning my head against the door. Grissom watched me come in looking pale and sad.

"Hey." He said

"I want to ask you something." I said

"Okay." He said, sitting back in his chair.

"Did you say you loved me because of what happened?"

He stared at me in silence.

"Was it out of fear?"

"Sara, I told you I love you because I do. It scared me when you lost control, but it also made me realize that I do love you."

"I remember now."

"Oh."

I walked around his desk leaning back against it. Grissom reached over resting his hand on my arm. I looked down as he watched me.

"I am embarrassed."

"Honey, you don't have to be."

"I should go." I said, standing up looking at him then I walked to the door. He watched me leave then he looked at the forgotten paperwork on his desk.

Later he walked down the hallway to the breakroom to refill on coffee. Sophia came in seeing him.

"Hey Gris."

"Hello." He said

She walked over looking at him. He glanced at her before taking a drink of coffee.

"How's your case going?"

"Great." She said

He nodded walking away.

"Grissom?"

He turned watching her walk over with an apple in her hand.

"Um….I was wondering when we could get together again."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"We had fun." She smiled

"Sophia, I can't see you again."

She touched his coat playing with the buttons. He looked down as she slowly moved her hand in his shirt feeling his bare chest. I walked in stopping seeing this. Grissom stepped back coughing as Sophia dropped her hand.

"Hey Sara." She said "Grissom had something on his shirt and I was pointing it out."

I looked at Grissom who looked down then he raised his head looking at me.

"Did you need something?" He asked

I slowly shook my head.

"Well I should go and get back to work." Sophia said, leaving quickly.

She walked past me glancing at Grissom. Grissom watched her leave then he looked at me. I swallowed watching him come over to me. I slowly backed up as he opened his mouth.

"Grissom, I think I should go to day shift."

"What?"

"I think….that's a good idea."

"Sara, I don't want to lose you."

"Sophia seems more your type. I…..am just in the way." I said, walking out.

I submitted my form and he reluctantly signed it. Day shift felt like an escape from him and the Sophia thing. I thought if we had distance from each other then Grissom could think about what he wanted.

I went out on my tenth scene on day shift. It was an average scene, but it took a turn for the worse when a woman attacked me then shot herself. The moment it happened I was sprayed with blood and brain matter. She fell with a thud and I heard someone running up the stairs of the house screaming for me.

When I was helped out of the house cops all around were staring at me. I looked down at my clothes seeing the mess. I was told to change after photos were taken. Then I laid down in the back of the Tahoe. When we came back I agreed to go to the hospital, but went home instead.

I sat in the tub letting the hot shower spray hit me as I thought about what I had just gone through. When I got out I changed into a pajamas crawling into bed. My skin was bright red and burning. I closed my eyes wishing that Grissom was there.

My cell phone rang in the bathroom as I moved not getting up. When I woke a few hours later it was night and raining. I got up walking to the bathroom looking at my phone on the floor then I went to the medicine cabinet looking inside for something to help with the migraine that was starting. I took some aspirin for sleep and headache.

A knock at the door woke me up. I groaned feeling heavy and disorientated. Grissom stood outside holding his phone as I pulled open the door seeing him. He looked very worried and seeing me in person did not help him to stop.

"Are you okay?" He asked

I laid my head against the door nodding.

"I heard what happened and decided to come."

"Do you….want to come in?"

"Yes."

I opened the door wider for him to move through. He closed the door as I stepped aside. He walked over pulling me to him.

"I am so glad you're all right." He said

I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, I took some pills." I said

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

I raised my head looking at him.

"I could if you want?"

"Yes."

He led me to the bedroom and laid down beside me. I moved facing him feeling myself drift to sleep.

Grissom smoothed my hair listening to my breathing even out. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. I felt lips on my head when I woke up. Moving my head I breathed in his scent as his lips moved along my forehead.

Opening my eyes I laid my head on the pillow next his. We looked at each other.

"I should get up and go to work." I said

"Your supervisor said to let you stay home." He said

Grissom touched my hair smoothing it back. I moved over kissing him. He pulled me tightly against him. I pushed it further needing to feel him. I realized I missed him. He seemed to catch on to what I was needing. Our kisses became hurried and possessive. I gasped as he moved over me kissing my neck.

His breath was harsh in my ears. His hands moved over my body giving me chills.

Minutes later he landed beside me on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I weakly laid still recovering from what had transpired. He looked over at me moving closer touching my cheek.

"Sara…you okay?"

I nodded closing my eyes. He looked at me concerned then laid back down pulling me closer.

He brought some take out into the bedroom setting it on the bed looking at me. I smiled at him faintly taking the container with salad inside. He sat down beside me eating.

He joined me on the couch in the living room. We watched a cop movie as I laid against his chest.

"Do you have to be at work?" I asked

"No, I called off." He said "Do you mind if I stay?"

"No." I said

He nodded watching the TV.

His phone made a sound and he looked at it. He put it down looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, just a text." He said

"From who?"

"It doesn't matter." He said "Sara, I love you."

I lifted my head looking at him.

"I am sorry about this mess."

"Grissom, I want to be with you."

"Me to."

"What about Sophia?"

"I talked to her already. You are the one I want."

I almost broke down when he said that. I hugged him feeling his arms coming around me.

Early the next morning Grissom walked to this house. He yawned getting his keys out stopping as he saw Sophia standing on the porch looking at him.

"Sophia, what are you doing here?"

"You're with Sara now?" She asked

"We talked about this." He said "I love her."

She came down the steps stopping till she was one step above.

"Was it so horrible being with me?"

Grissom sighed looking down.

"It would have ended sooner or later."

"I don't understand why you love her. She is a workaholic and mental issues. Are you doing this out of pity?"

He looked at her mad.

"I am doing this because I love her!"

"I love you." She said, stepping down. "Do you remember that night when we…you shouted I love you? You meant it then."

"Please leave." He said

"When can we see each other again?"

"At work."

She watched him walk past her to the stairs leaving her there. He closed his door shaking his head.

An hour later I went to the locker room stopping seeing Sophia sitting in front of my locker. I walked over slowly as she stood looking at me.

"Aren't you here early?" I asked

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked, opening my locker.

"I wanted to give you a choice."

I shut the locker turning to her.

"What choice?"

"Leave Grissom."

"Or what?"

She sat down again looking down.

"I love him, Sara. I am not in the habit of threatening people, but in this case it's the strongest versus the weakest."

"So you're saying you will kill me if I don't leave him?"

She stood eyeing me.

"I would never kill anyone. I would however show him something that would make him drop you."

"Grissom, knows everything about me."

"Not everything." She said, walking to the door. "He does not know everything about your parents."

I stared there in stunned silence as she looked at me. After she left I sat on the bench. Grissom saw Sophia walking towards him in the hallway as he opened his office door. She sauntered in as he put his things on the desk.

"Now what?" He asked

"Nothing, I just thought you should know something about you little Sara."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, watching her walk over to the desk.

"What do you about her parents?"

Grissom didn't answer as he watched her.

"It seems that her mother killed her father because she was mentally ill." She said "That means she has mental illness. Do you really want to be with someone that could kill you someday?"

She walked out as he boiled with anger. I came back to the lab worried about what Sophia said. I ran to Grissom's office knocking. He opened his door watching me come in looking antsy.

"Sara, what is wrong?"

"I….I needed to talk to you."

"Okay." He said, shutting the door.

"Grissom, there is something you should know."

He walked over as I paced.

"Take a breath and tell me." He said

"I need to tell you about my parents."

"Honey, you don't need to tell me."

I looked at him.

"You know?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh." I said, walking past him, but he pulled me back.

"Sara, I don't care. I love you. What happened does not matter."

"I might be like that someday."

"I may lose my hearing. All that matters is that we are together."

I took his hands nodding.


End file.
